


and then i'm yours

by e_scape



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, we need to stop giving koga collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: Sakuma Rei isn't quite good at giving material gifts.





	

"Fufufu. Thank you, young lady Anzu. I am quite pleased." Sakuma has an amiable smile plastered across his face as he receives a package--beautifully wrapped-- from her.    

"Sakuma-senpai, did you get a dog?" Anzu looks ever so curious, head tilted to the side, and lips slightly parted. 

"You need not concern yourself with it, young lady." Sakuma gently pats her on the head before handing her something Koga can't quite make out from his position behind the pillar. "I never did find the opportunity to give this to you yesterday. It may be late, but happy White Day. I do hope you continue you efforts here at Yumenosaki Academy."

"I...um--I'll do my best!" Anzu gives him a quick bow before making her way towards the Light Music room's door. Sakuma's eyes trail after her, and they're laughing,  _damnit_ , but not at her. He shouldn't know where Koga is but he does, and the way Sakuma looks makes Koga feel like the pillar doesn't even exist

_To hell with it_ , Koga thinks, stepping out from the shadows. "Anzu, wait."

"Koga-kun?" Anzu stops by the door, but not nervous, he notes.

"Uh this." Koga takes out the butterfly clip he has in his pocket and thrusts it into her hand. "From yesterday. For White Day. I gave the Twins one each, but this one's for you. You're always runnin' around and--no, that ain't what I wanted to say. Don't let the vampire bastard push ya around too much, 'kay?  Argh, I'm no good with sappy shit like this, I'm outta here. Laters, Anzu."

She smiles, and ruffles  _his_  hair--Koga, the mighty wolf himself, and giggles. "Thank you, Koga-kun."

"Lady Anzu, Doggie has grown, hasn't he?" Is all Koga hears as he flips Sakuma the bird and stomps out the door. 

\--

"Ahh, I'm so pissed off I'm hungry," Koga grumbles, stroking the dog in his lap. They turn up sometimes--animals in Yumenosaki Academy--and it's not Koga's role to question, unlike that four-eyes. "Who does he think he is, all 'Kouga, Kouga' one day and the next he's talkin' like a senile ol' man again...!"

The dog whines in agreement, and gives him a comforting lick on the cheek. 

"Sorry to disturb but..."

"...Sakuma-senpai asked us to get you..."

"...and he said  to use force if necessary," the twins sing in turn, and Koga snorts in derision. 

"You two pipsqueaks? Don't fuck with me, you pair of shitty twins. If you mess with the great wolf, you'll get bitten'."

The twins look at each other and smile, mischief obviously brewing in their eyes. "Who said we were alone?" The red twin brandishes rope in his hands, and the blue one calls for backup.

"Otogari-senpai, now!"

"Whuu!?!" Koga growls as Adonis leaps down from the tree. "The fuck do you think you are, Tarzan?!"

"I'm sorry, Oogami. Don't hold this against me." Adonis has the element of surprise, and he pins Koga down as the twins supply him with rope. "I must help the weak."

"Ah, we're not weak..."

"But thanks to you we can tell Sakuma-senpai..."

"...Mission Accomplished."

Adonis hoists Koga over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and the twins turn a deaf ear to Koga's profanities and threats. Adonis looks slightly apologetic as he deposits Koga at Sakuma's feet, and turns to leave. 

"Fufufu. Such good children. Now about you, Doggie..." Sakuma looks down at Koga from his chair. He sits poised with his legs crossed, and Koga is bound beneath him. Koga feels vulnerable, only being able to wriggle helplessly. 

"Untie me, you..!" 

"Oh, should I have Adonis-kun bind that yapping mouth of yours, hm?" Sakuma shoulders shake with silent laughter at a joke only he seems to get. "I wish you would not snap so at me, Doggie."

Koga squirms helplessly under Sakuma's gaze, but he shuts up.

"On your knees now. Perhaps I will loosen your bonds if you are obedient." 

Koga obeys, glaring at his leader.

"Fufufu...Good boy." Sakuma smiles in satisfaction and leans over to cup Koga's face. "Should I collar you? Would you like that, Doggie?"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Sakuma laughs and leans back into his chair. Koga watches as he unwraps the present from Anzu. "I asked the young lady for this earlier. To say I am pleased would be an understatement." Sakuma unbuckles a black leather choker that's embellished with metallic details. It startlingly resembles a collar, but Koga has to admit it looks striking. 

_Wait. Was he serious about the collar?_

"Don't struggle now." Sakuma uses his cool fingers to tilt Koga's face up, exposing his neck. "I will not bite..." 

The choker is slipped around Koga's neck, the leather as cool as Sakuma's fingers, and the cold lingers. Koga is forced to kneel as Sakuma deftly does up the from buckles. Koga's face rests in Sakuma's lap, uncomfortably close to his groin. 

"Done." And all of a sudden Sakuma releases him. and Koga's body slinks back onto the floor, the cool rush of hair against his cheeks. 

"I knew the young lady would make a perfect choice." Sakuma hums as he sits back to admire the handiwork. "I suppose I should untie you."

Koga watches as Sakuma makes quick work of the knots, and the rope soon falls around him. "Does that mean I'm yours now?"

Sakuma looks surprised for once, which is a nice change of pace. "No, that was not my initial intention, however..."

"Then I'm yours, do you hear that, vampire bastard? I belong to you, and you--" Koga pauses and lick his lips, "You are mine."

"...fufu. If you wish it so, Doggie." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Koga pulls Sakuma in for a kiss, all teeth and growling, as wild as the tempest itself. "Then this is my White Day present from you, alright?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd (like all of my works lmao)


End file.
